Un día perfecto
by Haarucham
Summary: Sakura sonrió para sí misma, ese iba a ser un lindo día, solo tenía que ignorar todo lo malo que le había pasado y estaría bien. Ese iba a ser su día perfecto. AU


_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

 _Espero y disfruten de la lectura._

* * *

¿Cómo es que ella podía estar ahí esperando? Eran vacaciones de verano, era momento para divertirse a lo grande. Pero no, ella se encontraba sentada en esa roca bajo la sombra de aquel grande y frondoso árbol, esperándolo. Ella lo conocía bastante bien y es que llevaban saliendo alrededor de un 1 año con 9 meses. Sin embargo ella nunca entendía el porqué de su impuntualidad.

Suspiro por enésima vez y miro su reloj de muñeca. Ya llevaba más de 40 minutos de retraso, era el colmo. Saco su celular para verificar que la hora era la correcta y si, era la correcta.

\- Estúpido.-Murmuro con un ligero tono molesto.

Y es que ni si quiera la había llamado, ni mucho menos le había enviado un mensaje. Era tan irresponsable.

Ya era suficiente se iría y pasaría el resto del día con las chicas, sip eso haría. Soportar a Ino era mucho mejor que estar esperándolo a él.

\- Nas Sakura-chan –Saludo al llegar.

¿Por qué siempre era lo mismo? Cada vez que ella estaba a punto de irse él llegaba y para colmo le decía " _Sakura-chan"_ como si fuera una niña pequeña. Eso hacía que su enojo se hiciera más presente.

\- Llegas tarde. –Le contesto en un tono mordaz.

Fijo su vista en él, ¿Cómo se atrevía a sonreírle sin ninguna preocupación? El ceño de Sakura se frunció.

\- Discúlpame, es que me perdí…

\- Mentira. –Le contesto sin dejarlo terminar.

Kakashi le sonrió nervioso, debía pensar mucho mejor su excusa si no quería que Sakura estuviera enojada con él todo el camino.

La ojijade aun lo miraba fijamente con su ceño fruncido esperando una respuesta por parte de él. Esa maldita excusa siempre era la misma, ya hasta se la sabia de memoria. ¿Acaso era tan cínico que ni si quiera tenía una buena excusa para llegar tarde?

Sakura estaba tan atenta en matarlo con la mirada que ni si quiera se dio cuenta del pequeño perrito Pug que el peliplata llevaba en sus brazos, el pequeño perro se removió inquieto y ladro, llamando la atención de Sakura.

Kakashi suspiro aliviado al no tener la mirada de la ojijade sobre él.

\- Trajiste a Pakkun. –Dijo Sakura mientras se lo arrebataba de sus brazos.

Sakura lo abrazo y le sonrió, olvidándose por completo que estaba molesta con Kakashi. Por otra parte el peliplata se sentía aliviado de que Sakura se había olvidado de él y ahora toda se atención estaba en el pug.

Ni si quiera había pensado en llevarlo con él, pero Pakkun lo siguió todo el camino y ahora le agradecía mentalmente por seguirlo.

Sakura lo abrazaba y le daba pequeños besos en su cabeza. Kakashi se dio cuenta que la ojijade estaba hostigando un poco a su mascota, carraspeó haciendo que Sakura sonriera nerviosa y pusiera en el suelo a Pakkun, le dio unas palmaditas en su pequeña cabeza y le sonrió.

\- Bien ¿nos vamos ya? –Cuestiono el peliplata.

\- Si, vamos.-Afirmo Sakura con algo de entusiasmo.

Desde hace un par de semanas atrás, ambos habían decidido dar una pequeña excursión por el bosque, y es que querían despejarse un poco y alejar la monotonía de la cuidad. A pesar de que su cuidad estaba cerca de un bosque, Sakura nunca había ido y es que le daba cierto temor perderse, sin embargo Kakashi desde pequeño conocía muy bien el bosque, así que cuando Sakura le comento que nunca había visitado la profundidad del bosque, a él le pareció una buena idea ir. Sakura de momento se negó, argumentando que podían perderse, no obstante el logro convencerla de que él era un excelente guía.

La idea solo era pasear un poco e ir a un claro para hacer un picnic.

Eran las 11:30 A.M. y se veía que para el resto del día el clima iba a ser perfecto, Sakura sonrió para ella misma, ese iba a ser un lindo día, ignorando el hecho de que Kakashi la había dejado esperando más de 40 minutos, todo iba a estar bien, su día seria perfecto.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Llevaban caminando menos de una hora, pero Sakura sentía que en realidad ya llevaban más de dos hora y es que ella no era floja, no claro que no, simplemente era que ella no estaba hecha para ir a un bosque o eso era lo que ella creía.

Cada vez se arrepentía de no haber llevado una chaqueta, Kakashi le había recomendado llevar una, pero ella no le pareció necesario y es que el sol prometía una temperatura cálida, pero mientras más se adentraban al bosque más frio sentía, hacia todo lo posible por intentar ocultar sus escalofríos y es que no quería ver como Kakashi la miraba con esa mirada de "Te lo dije" ¡No! En definitiva ella no quería eso.

Y es que el frio no era su único enemigo, también lo eran los mosquitos y es que ella parecía atraerlos a todos esos odiosos mosquitos. Había comprado un repelente para la ocasión y ahora ya ni le quedaba la cuarta parte.

Sakura bufo molesta, deseando por primera vez haberse equivocado con el asunto de la chaqueta. Pakkun paso a su lado corriendo feliz, bueno al menos él se la estaba pasando bien.

\- Hum Sakura. –La llamo el peliplata.

\- ¿Q-Qué? –Contesto la ojijade intentando ocultar el castañeo de sus dientes.

¿Por qué tenía que hablarle cuando ella estaba distraída en sus pensamientos? Cada vez estaba más segura que él esperaba el momento ideal en que ella estaba sumida en sus pensamientos para llamarla y asustarla.

A pesar de que él siempre hacia eso aún no se acostumbraba.

Deseaba que Kakashi no se hubiera dado cuenta de que tenía frio y es que Sakura no era orgullosa (o eso creía ella) pero no quería darle el gusto de burlarse de ella y darle un motivo más para demostrar que él siempre tenía razón.

\- ¿Quieres tomar un atajo? –Le cuestiono

\- ¿He? Pero pues claro, quiero llegar pronto, tengo algo de hambre.

El peliplata soltó una pequeña risa y es que Sakura siempre le parecía tan linda y tierna, algo así como una muñequita, se aserco a ella y le estiro las mejillas.

\- Bien, tenemos que cruzar ese pequeño riachuelo ¿crees poder tu sola? Yo podría ayudarte si quieres.

\- Claro que puedo yo sola Kakashi, no soy una niña pequeña.

Esa actitud que Sakura tomaba siempre hacia reír al peliplata, era tan orgullosa que hasta daba ternura.

\- Hum, está bien, pero debes tener cuidado para no resba…

\- Si, si, ya lo sé Kakashi. –Ni si quiera lo dejo terminar.

\- Está bien, yo primero y así podre ayudarte si…

\- Dije que podía yo sola. Iré yo sola

\- Bien, bien. –Kakashi alzo las manos rindiéndose

El riachuelo no era profundo, ni si quiera le llegaba hasta las rodillas del peliplata, sin embargo él no quería mojarse así que busco un punto donde hubiera más rocas y pasar sobre ellas.

Tomo entre sus brazos a Pakkun y cruzo sobre la primera roca, extendió su mano hacia Sakura para que pudiera cruzar, sin embargo la pelirosa frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazo.

\- Yo puedo sola Kakashi. –Dijo haciendo un puchero

\- Hum si tú lo dices.-Contesto el peliplata no muy convencido.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que no podre? Quítate, voy a cruzar yo.

Kakashi solo quería ser amable y caballeroso con su novia, la verdad es que a veces no la entendía, primero le reclamaba por no ser así y después ni si quiera se dejaba ayudar.

Cruzo el riachuelo sobre las piedras, cuando estuvo del otro lado bajo a Pakkun y espero a que Sakura llegara hasta él para poder seguir con su camino.

La ojijade ya haría que Kakashi se comiera sus propias palabras, ella no era una niñita que necesitara ayuda. Brinco sobre la primera piedra y sonrió con orgullo. Bah, si era demasiado fácil hacer eso.

Iba ya en la mitad del riachuelo cuando de pronto, una pequeña rana de color verde limón con grandes ojos rojos se instaló sobre la piedra en la que Sakura iba a cruzar, la ojijade no pudo evitar asustarse y soltar un grito.

\- Kyaaa una rana. –Grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Sakura se percató que la rana iba a brincar hacia la roca en la que ella estaba y no dudo en caminar hacia atrás… Plash. Había olvidado por completo que se encontraba en el riachuelo, ahora se encontraba tirada en medio del riachuelo, mojada y con una rana demasiada cerca para su gusto. Kakashi al ver la situación no pudo contener una pequeña carcajada.

\- Kyaa Kakashi ayúdame, hay una rana, rápido, rápido.

El peliplata camino sobre el riachuelo mojándose la parte baja de sus rodillas, se aserco hasta Sakura y la cargo, sin importarle que eso implicara mojarse un poco.

Camino hasta llegar hasta el otro lado donde se encontraba Pakkun y la bajo con suma delicadeza. Se dio cuenta de que la ojijade temblaba por consecuencia de mojarse, se sacó su chaqueta y se la puso a la pelirosa.

\- Sakura-chan debiste tener más cuidado. –Dijo sonriéndole y sacudiéndole su cabello rosa.- No quiero que pesques un resfriado.

Por su parte ella no contesto, se sentía humillada y más cuando Kakashi le sacudió el cabello. Bueno, por lo menos ahora tenía una chaqueta, esta le quedaba algo grande pero ahora no sentía frio. Sin poder evitarlo sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rojizo. Se volteo de inmediato para que el peliplata no se diera cuenta de su sonrojo, suficiente tenía con haberse caído.

\- Sigamos Kakashi, tengo hambre. –Había dicho para poder zafarse de esa situación embarazosa.

\- Hum está bien.

Kakashi comenzó a caminar hacia una dirección desconocida para la ojijade, bien, ahora nada podría salir mal.

Sakura intento sonreír para ella misma, ese iba a ser un lindo día, ignorando el hecho de que se había caído y mojado, todo iba a estar bien, su día sería perfecto.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hacia menos de un 200 metros que habían dejado el riachuelo, pero Sakura sentía que llevaban demasiados kilómetros recorridos, por más que lo pensaba más creía que ella no estaba hecha para ir a un bosque.

Habían tomado un atajo para llegar al claro, pero para Sakura no se le hacía ningún atajo, bufo molesta.

Bajo su vista para observar a Pakkun mover su pequeño rabo, se aserco a él y le acaricio su cabeza. La ojijade se dio cuenta que uno de sus zapatos estaba desatado y se agacho para atarlo adecuadamente, no quería caerse y darle más motivos a Kakashi para burlarse de ella.

En cuanto término le dedico una sonrisa a Pakkun que estaba a un lado de ella, ese pequeño can era su favorito, pero no tenía que decirlo, sino los demás perros de Kakashi seguramente se pondrían celosos.

Se levantó con decisión para seguir con su camino, sin embargo algo se lo impidió. Era una rama que se había atorado en su pantalón.

\- Estúpida rama. –Susurro con cierto odio.

Estiro su pierna para soltarse de la rama pero al hacerlo, hizo que una parte de su pantalón se rasgara, era uno de sus favoritos y ahora estaba arruinado.

\- Kyaa mi pantalón. –Soltó un grito de angustia.

Kakashi se aserco de inmediato al escucharla, soltó una pequeña risa al ver lo que ahora Sakura había hecho.

\- Sakura-chan debiste tener más cuidado. –La aconsejo.

\- Era uno de mis favoritos. –Confeso con tristeza.

Bueno quizás su suerte no era del todo mala, ya que solo se había rasgado en la parte de la pantorrilla y no en otro sitio.

\- Ya estamos cerca Sakura-chan. –Declaro Hatake.

Se olvidó por competo que su pantalón se había rasgado y sonrió con alegría. Por fin podría descansar un poco.

Caminaron unos minutos más y llegaron al claro. Era completamente hermoso, Sakura pensó que nunca había visto algo tan bello como ese lugar, quizás los problemas que paso valían la pena.

Kakashi camino hasta un punto medio del claro y saco de su pequeña mochila una manta para poder sentarse y hacer su picnic privado. La ojijade camino hasta la manta y se sacó la mochila de los hombros y busco en ella una botella de agua, tomo un gran sobro y suspiro.

Vio como Pakkun corría contento por todo el claro. Se volteo buscando con la mirada al peliplata, lo encontró parado junto a ella y sonriéndole. Kakashi le extendió una mano invitándola a pararse.

\- Sakura, quisiera mostrarte un lugar. –Dijo serio aun sonriéndole con ternura.

Ella asintió y se levantó con ayuda del peliplata. Se alejaron un poco de la manta y Kakashi le tapo los ojos argumentando que quería darle una sorpresa.

Cuando el peliplata le quito las manos de sus ojos, Sakura hizo una perfecta "O" con su boca y es que si el claro le parecía bello, ese lugar era maravilloso. En ese lugar se encontraba una laguna rodeado de árboles, el agua parecía de cristal ya que era demasiado clara, se podía ver a los peces nadado. Ese lugar parecía mágico.

Kakashi se aserco a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos, le beso el cuello con suma ternura. La ojijade se volteo y tomo su cara entre sus manos y lo beso. El beso era tierno, se separaron un poco en busca de oxígeno.

El peliplata unió su frente con la de ella, y la observo por unos segundos.

\- Te amo. –Dijo Hatake en un susurro apenas audible.

Sakura le sonrió y nuevamente lo beso. Aquel beso ya no era tan tierno, cada vez se volvía más apasionado. El peliplata la mordió ligeramente haciendo que ella soltara un pequeño gemido. Comenzó a besar sus mejillas y empezó a bajar hasta llegar al cuello de la pelirosa, Sakura al sentir los labios de él sobre su cuello estiro un poco sus cabellos, Kakashi soltó un pequeño gruñido, la ojijade al escuchar el gruñido por parte de Hatake esbozo una sonrisa ladina.

Para ambos el calor se hacía mucho más presente, Kakashi comenzó a bajar el cierre de la chaqueta que Sakura traía puesta, pero antes de bajarlo por competo se escuchó claramente el gruñir del estómago de la pelirosa.

Anteriormente ella había dicho que tenía hambre, pero en realidad no era cierto ¿Por qué tenía que gruñir su estómago en un momento como ese? ¿Acaso no se podía aguantar un momento? Bueno, al parecer no y es que de un momento a otro le dio tanta hambre y pues bueno, ni si quiera ahora podía negar que ese gruñido había provenido de su estómago.

Kakashi soltó una pequeña carcajada y tomo la cara de la ojijade entre sus manos, apretó un poco sus mejillas y beso su frente.

Por otra parte las mejillas de la pelirosa se pusieron de un color carmín ¿Por qué siempre le daba motivos a Kakashi para burlarse de ella? Y es que Sakura sabía que si el peliplata no se burlaba de ella en ese momento, ella podía apostar todo sus ahorros a que el solo buscaba el momento perfecto para hacerlo.

El peliplata la tomo de su mano y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia el claro, donde estaban sus pertenencias.

Apenas habían entrado al claro cuando se dieron cuenta que la mochila de Sakura estaba abierta y que se movía ligeramente. Cuando se acercaron más se percataron que de la mochila se escuchaban ruidos, Sakura tomo con fuerza el brazo de Kakashi. El peliplata se aserco sin miedo alguno, tomo la mochila y la alzo solo un poco, del interior salió Pakkun. La ojijade soltó un tremendo grito.

\- Kakashi, Pakkun se comió todo –Dijo gritando Sakura

Sakura esperaba que el peliplata dijera algo, pero ni si quiera se movía. _Quizás esta muy molesto._ Fue el pensamiento que cruzo por la mente de la ojijade y es que era muy raro ver a Kakashi molesto.

\- Perro malo. –Fue lo que dijo Kakashi en un tono más perezoso de lo habitual.

¿Qué? ¿Eso era todo? La ojijade casi se cae de espaldas al escuchar la "reprimenda" del peliplata. Ella pudo haber jurado que estaba muy molesto, pero en realidad no. Es más hasta parecía darle flojera decirle algo más a Pakkun.

\- Lo siento Sakura-chan, pero creo que fue tu culpa.

\- ¿Qué? –Grito la ojijade. ¿Su culpa? Si ella no se comió todo.

\- Dejaste tu mochila abierta. –Fue la simple respuesta de Hatake.

Sakura suspiro contando mentalmente hasta diez. No quería gritarle pero ¿Su culpa? Bueno, estaba bien, había dejado su mochila abierta pero nunca creyó que Pakkun haría eso. Se lo esperaba de Guruko o Shiba pero nunca de Pakkun. Aquel pug que siempre fue el mejor portado de los ocho canes que tenía Kakashi, ahora mismo la decepcionaba.

El peliplata se acostó en la manta que habían puesto para su picnic, bueno ahora sin comida solo les quedaba descansar. Esa era su parte favorita, estar en la calma del bosque, sin ninguna preocupación. Por eso decidió llevar a Sakura, quería que experimentara esa calma, pero por lo visto no a todos les funcionaba igual.

Ya resignada la ojijade se aserco a Kakashi y se acostó junto a él, puso su cabeza en su pecho y suspiro, buscando así poder relajarse. Kakashi pasó una mano por la cintura de ella atrayéndola más hacia él. Ambos comenzaron a cerrar sus ojos.

No habían pasado ni 10 minutos cuando un trueno se escuchó. La ojijade abrió los ojos de golpe y se aserco más hacia Kakashi. A los pocos segundos se escuchó otro y Sakura tuvo que ahogar un grito. El peliplata estaba a punto de levantarse cuando comenzó a sentir pequeñas gotas de lluvia. Sakura al sentirlas de inmediato se incorporó y cuando Kakashi estuvo de pie, las gotas de lluvia se hicieron más presentes y mucho más gordas, haciendo que Sakura y Kakashi se mojaran.

¿Por qué mierda estaba lloviendo? Cuando se despertó, el día parecía que iba a estar de maravilla, el cielo despejado y sin ninguna nube. Pero al parecer el clima cambio de opinión porque ahora no se podía apreciar ni un rayo de sol.

Kakashi guardo la manta con algo de prisa y tomo de la mano a Sakura para poder irse pronto de ahí.

Sakura quiso sonreír para ella misma, ese iba a ser un lindo día, ignorando el hecho que se había rasgado su pantalón, que Pakkun se había comido todo y que ahora estaba lloviendo, todo iba a estar bien, lo que quedaba del día sería perfecto.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ni si quiera supo cómo es que llegaron pronto a su casa a resguardarse de la lluvia. Pero ahora eso ya no importaba, estaba en su sillón con ropa limpia y calientita, con una taza tibia de chocolate y acurrucada junto a Kakashi, viendo una de sus películas preferidas.

Sakura sonrió para ella misma, ese había sido un lindo día, ignorando el hecho de que tuvo que esperar a Kakashi por más de 40 minutos, que había estado muriéndose de frio por no llevar chaqueta, que todos los mosquitos la picaran, que se había caído al riachuelo y por consecuencia mojado, que su pantalón favorito se había rasgado, que Pakkun se había comido todo y que en el mejor momento la lluvia decidió aparecer. Sí, todo estuvo bien, ese día había sido más que perfecto para ella.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Bueno, la verdad este one-shot queria hacerlo drabble para un concurso que se esta llevado acabo en la página de Facebook Kakasaku spanish, pero la verdad es que me pase del limite de palabras._

 _Al principio solo queria poner la parte de la lluvia, pero como se dieron cuenta puse mas escenas, espero y sean de su agrado porque la verdad a mi me dieron un poco de risa cuando las escribi._

 _Por favor, comenta que te parecio y disculpa si tengo faltas ortograficas._

 _¡Hasta luego!_


End file.
